galaxyrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
Ships are the basis of the game. They are used for everything in the game, from transportation and mining, to combat and base sieges. Ships are divided into classes based on their statistics and purpose. It is important to note that all ships contain a warp drive, which allows you to travel extremely fast, except for Miner Class ships and Fighter Class ships. Note: When Weaponry is mentioned, the terms light, medium, and heavy have nothing to do with the types of turrets, they are used to describe the overall power of the ship. Miner Class Miner Class ships are solely used for mining ores. These ships do not have any form of weaponry. They tend to be slow, and with the exception of the Harvester, do not possess a warp drive. Miner Class ships are used to collect and sell ore for credits. They are the only ships with an ore hold, which contains all mined ore. This ore cannot be moved to the player's warehouse. The first ship a player receives is a Miner Class ship, the Wasp. * Wasp * Tango * Harvester * Advanced Miner * Industrial Miner Freighter Class Freighter Class ships are mainly used for transporting material. They have massive cargo holds in comparison to other ships, but do not have any form of weaponry. Like Miner Class ships, these ships are very slow and vulnerable, except that they possess a warp drive. They can also be used for salvaging wrecks. * Wyrm * Tempura * Argonaut * Prospector * Hercules Frigate Class Frigate class ships are the lowest priced combat capable ships available and are good starter ships. Frigate Class ships are small, extremely fast, and highly maneuverable. They have very light weaponry, very low health, and at most will only have 1 automatic turret. The standard range of sizes of a Frigate is 30 - 60 studs. * Starblade * Dropship * Avenger * Raven * Python * Osprey * Archangel * Viper * Abyss Destroyer Class A step up from Frigate Class ships, Destroyer Class ships are bigger. While not being as fast as Frigate Class ships, they still achieve high speeds and have very good maneuverability. They have low health, but it is much higher than Frigate Class ships. Destroyers can have good spinal weaponry, or many light turrets. The standard size of a Destroyer is 60 - 90 studs. * Corvid * Phantom * Centurion * Scimitar * Zero * Cobra * Sabre Tooth Cruiser Class Next up from Destroyer is the Cruiser. These ships tend to be very maneuverable and pack a decent amount of health. They are not as fast as Destroyer Class ships, but still have decent speeds. They have light to medium weaponry, with a varying number of automatic turrets. The standard size of the Cruiser is 90 - 125 studs. * Xenon * Gunslinger * Orion * Reaver * Gideon * Nova * Spectre * Invictus * Sixfold Battlecruiser Class The Battlecruisers tend to be rather large. Maneuverability and speed have greatly reduced in comparison to the Cruiser Class. Boasting over twice as much health as Cruisers and several times more firepower, these are the go to ships for most pirates. These ships have medium to heavy weaponry. The standard size for Battlecruiser is 125 - 175 studs. * Bastion * Dire Wolf * Razor Wing * Radiance * Hecate * Aeaphiel * Grievion * Black Flare Battleship Class The Battleships are a heavy class of ships. These ships are designed with heavy weapons, for sieges or defense. They tend to have a lot of health, but are not manoeuvrable. The standard size of Battleships are 175 - 275 studs. * Sovereign * Hasatan * Hawklight * Aegis * Warlock * Archeon * Ampharos Dreadnought Class The legendary Dreadnought Class. The most powerful ships a player can own, these monsters are unstoppable in the hands of a skilled pilot. Extremely slow and barely able to maneuver, the firepower these ships possess is colossal, able to take down a Battleship Class ship in a matter of seconds. Their health is monstrous, they can take a beating and come out unscathed. However most of them do not come with adequate light turret firepower so are easily assaulted by small ships. The standard size of Dreadnoughts are 275 - 400 studs. * Sagittarius * Naglfar * Tennhausen * Nemesis * Cyclops * Apocalypse * Leviathan Carrier Class The Carrier Class ships are the most strategic and team based ships in Galaxy. Alone, they have decent power, but can easily be beaten. However, these ships contain Fighters within them, which are pilotable by other players. When used with an entire team, these ships are extremely valuable in battle. They are slightly slower and slightly less maneuverable than Dreadnoughts, but are much larger and have similar healths to Dreadnoughts (except Hevnetier). * Revelation * Hevnetier * Stormbringer * Rhino Fighter Class Fighters cannot be purchased or stored in a player's inventory. They are spawned for free in the hangar of a level 3 Starbase or in player-owned Carrier Class ships. These ships are smaller than Frigates, and have even less health. However, these ships are deadly in battle. Their extremely small size makes them almost impossible for large ships to hit, and their weapons do high damage for their size. Fighter Class ships are also very fast and maneuverable, but do not have a warp drive. * Fury * Frenzy * Dragonfly * Xenophile Super capitals. These are classes that will be added in future updates to Galaxy. Titan Class Titans are currently in development and will be implemented in the future, they will be massive ships several times the size of a Dreadnought Class ship and have several times the firepower. It is predicted that they will be slower and less maneuverable than Dreadnought Class ships, but this is unconfirmed. Rumors claim they may possess super weapons. They will most likely be faction owned, not player owned, due to their massive size and power. The ships listed below are the most likely to be used when Titan Class is added. The standard size of Titans are 400 - 750 studs. * Sanctuary * Vor * Cascadia * Hayabusa * Methia * Repair Class Repair Class ships are still under development. They will contain special healing turrets that will enable them to heal friendly ships, but not themselves. They will most likely not have any form of weapons, or only very light weapons. Speed, size, and maneuverability are unknown at this time. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Help